Mayhem! The Battle Royale for Gamers!
by HORRORMOVIEDUDE97
Summary: Battle Royale with Video Game Characters! I forgot to list a death in Chapter 4 and i fixed that up. Chapter 5 is up! CURRENTLY WORKING ON CHAPTER 6 thanks mega!
1. Rules and Rides

Mayhem! The Video Game Character War!

"Wake up people"

Sighs and groans surround the room as the characters get up.

(Hit-man) "Where are we?"

(Gordon Freeman) "What's happening?"

A man walks into the room.

(Sonic) "Who is that?"

"Hello video game characters. Welcome to the Battle Royale!"

Lights suddenly turn on.

A man is standing in front of everyone.

(Jack Carver) "Cliffy B…is that you?"

(Cliffy B) "Yes it is me."

(Link) "Why, out of all people, why do you have to do this?"

(Cliffy) "Because I created one of the best action games on the planet…so they thought it'd be good to help take care of you guys."

(Luigi) "Why are we here?"

(Cliffy) "For the entertainment and amusement of other Fan Fiction writers"

(Mario) "…What?"

(Cliffy) "Oops I mean…you're because we the video game designers and directors and everyone who works on you guys don't get the credit we deserve! People here Unreal and they don't go "Cliffy B made that!" they say it's an awesome game. Not that I'm saying I don't like compliments but I deserve some respect from all of you!"

(Master Chief) "Aw poor Cliffy B has just found out that everyone is beginning to forget about Gears of War."

(Cliffy) "Shut up that's not true"

Master Chief laughs.

(Cliffy) "Freaking Halo 2"

(Kratos) "We're here for a reason aren't we?"

(Cliffy) "Well yes."

(Kratos) "So give us it."

(Cliffy) "Right You guys have been chosen to fight in the Battle Royale MAYHEM edition. The rules are simple. In 3 days you kill everyone and be the last one standing. If you don't…those little things on your neck will explode. Every 6 hours I will give a report saying which zones are becoming Danger Zones. Danger Zones are zones that are full of danger as you would expect. If you're in a danger zone, then your collar will automatically be put into effect. Bases, Health, and Extra Food as well as weapons and vehicles will be scattered around the island. Some vehicles have some "modifications" in them, and Interns will be at use if you need a driver. If you have a signature weapon…you're in luck…because you'll automatically have that weapon. When I call your name you're going to come up here and get your bags which include weapons, enough food for 3 days, and the map. Now let the games begin! Oh and one more thing…"

Cliffy B brings out a man with an "I'm an Intern" shirt on.

"This is a lousy intern. He has been randomly chosen from a pile of useless interns to test the collar."

Cliffy B presses a remote that activates the collar.

"Someone help me!"

The intern runs around hoping for help. He's looking for someone to take with him.

"Help me!"

The collar explodes and blood splatters everywhere.

The characters are speechless.

Alright moving on with the list shall we.

Cliffy B continues to go on with the list. Your name will be called in the number that you are.

The List

#1 Master Chief

#2 Gordon Freemen

#3 Mega-man

#4 Mario

#5 Luigi

#6 Link

#7 Zelda

#8 Jack Carver

#9 Kratos

#10 Cloud

#11 Crypto 137

#12 Peach

#13 Daisy

#14 Yoshi

#15 Wario

#16 Waluigi

#17 Lara Croft

#18 Alyx Vance

#19 Tommy Vercetti

#20 Sonic

#21 Shadow

#22 Tails

#23 Knuckles

#24 Leon Kennedy

#25 Shinobi

#26 Onimusha

#27 Solid Snake

#28 Bowser

#29 Ratchet

#30 Jak

#31 Liu Kang

#32 Sub-Zero

#33 Scorpion

#34 Dante

#35 Sam Fisher

#36 Rya Hayabusa

#37 Joanna Dark

#38 Tina Armstrong

#39 Donkey Kong

#40 Ken

#41 Ryu

#42 Conker

"Now it really gets interesting…"

The game begins with the Characters scrambling trying to find safety while others are ready to kill.

People have already formed alliances according to franchise.

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Daisy, Wario & Waluigi

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, although Shadow has refused

They have all made alliances and no matter how much they think that's the right thing to do, it's exactly the opposite.

Mega-man was walking and looking for shelter.

He hears a sound.

"Hello?"

"Hey…"

Mega-man turns around and Dante is behind him waiting for a kill.

Mega-man dodges Dante's sword and tries to hit him with his blaster.

Dante continues to try for hits and dodges the blaster.

Mega-man falls down a hill.

Dante slides down the hill too.

Mega-Man falls from the hill.

(Shinobi) "What the"

Shinobi grabs his sword and looks at his surroundings.

Mega-man continues to try to hit Dante.

"Give it up. It's pointless."

"Eh oh"

Dante raises his sword but gets attacked by Shinobi.

Mega-man crawls back up and runs.

Dante and Shinobi continue to fight with their swords.

Shinobi knocks Dante down.

"Any last words"

"Yeah…I USE GUNS TOO!"

Dante rolls and pulls out his gun and shoots Shinobi multiple times.

"Eh Ugh Cheater…"

Dante stabs Shinobi with the sword.

#25 Shinobi Dead 41 to go

"Hello Master Chief will you need me to drive the Warthog?"

"I'm fine thank you."

Master Chief gets into the Ghost.

"Give me the keys."

"Here you go sir."

Master Chief drives away.

"Wow…I love my job."

Chief drives by Gordon Freemen.

Gordon walks and continues to observe the island.

He observes the waters of the beach.

He sees Jack Carver sitting there.

"The beach is like his home. No one can step on there without being killed."

"Hey Conker"

"WHAT"

"Hey it's me"

"Oh hey Joanna I thought you were going to kill me there for a second."

"Now why would I do that, we're company mates."

"Yeah true but…isn't an alliance a bad idea?"

"What makes you think that crazy thought?"

"Mr. Vercetti I…"

"Move"

Tommy takes the Intern's keys and drives away in the car.

"Oh man I'm so glad I got away from that fight."

Mega-man hears something through the bushes and checks it out.

He sees a road.

Tommy Vercetti drives by fast and drives-by.

"Oh no"

Mega-man runs but is shot and can't make it out on time.

"Ouch!"

Tommy makes a U-Turn.

Tommy makes his way down to Mega-man.

"Please Tommy don't…AH!"

Mega-man screams as he is shot by Tommy.

#3 Mega-men Dead 40 to go

Kratos walks by an Intern.

"Hello Kratos what service may I am of you?"

"Is there a special ride for me?"

"Definitely sir Do you want your chariot now?"

"Chariot huh?"

"Yes sir."

Kratos looks at a beautiful wide chariot with 4 gorgeous Stallions.

"I'll take it."

Kratos grabs it and rides off…


	2. Are you calling me out?

"We have to find a place where no one can find us."

"Not if I can help it!"

"Bowser"

Mario stares into the eyes of Bowser.

"It's us 4 versus you…you're hopeless."

"Unlikely my friends…you see…meet my new…friends…"

Possessed Interns walk out and spit fire.

"Mama Mia!"

The interns and the Nintendo Clan fight.

Bowser breathes flames and it burns Luigi's back-side.

"Oh…!"

They manage to defeat the Interns.

"You can never defeat us Bowser!"

"I doubt that."

Interns drive in on a warthog.

"Oh no"

The Nintendo Clan run and crashes the warthog.

"Is everyone alright?"

"NO! PEACH ISN'T!"

Bowser screams as he runs off with Peach!

"I will kill her!"

Bowser raises his claw but gets shot with beams.

"AH…!"

Master Chief rides on the ghost through the bushes and splats Bowser.

"That was my warthog!"

Master Chief Looks at the Nintendo Clan as Peach runs back with them.

The Nintendo Clan runs off.

#28 Dead 39 to go

"Who is this I see rolling by?"

Tina observes Kratos rolling by and jumps at him.

"Die!"

Kratos pushes Tina off

"You messed with the wrong guy!"

Kratos pushes his chariot towards Tina and she jumps over it.

"Come on Bitch!"

Tina jumps and slashes Kratos leaving a mark.

"AH! You bitch!"

Kratos grabs The Blades of Chaos and tries to whip Tina.

"Ugh! You hit me!"

She tries to hit Kratos with the sword and nearly does it but when she lands on her feet…Kratos' chariot runs her down.

"AH…!"

"You pissed me off lady. Now you will suffer."

Kratos stabs her with the Blades of Chaos and throws her against a tree.

"Grr..."

Kratos hears shaking in the trees.

Donkey Kong falls down on Kratos.

Kratos spares Donkey Kong but DK is run over by a fast car when running onto the road.

"I'll see you later Krates!"

Tommy Vercetti drives by with the blood of DK on his wheels.

"Was he calling me out?"

#38 Tina Armstrong and #39 Donkey Kong dead 37 to go

Pretty short chapter I know sorry but there will be longer ones!


	3. The Cliffy Report 1:Chaos

Cloud was walking by and spotted something in the bushes.

Cloud slowly approaches the rumbling in the bushes.

Out of nowhere, Crypto 137 comes out and hits Cloud with a gun.

He continues to hit him.

"Crypto"

Crypto hears someone call his name.

"Who is that?"

Crypto wanders into the beach.

"Hello?"

Crypto is sniped by an unseen assailant.

Cloud gets up and looks to attack Crypto.

He walks onto the beach and sees an arrow has hit a near-by tree.

Cloud continues to proceed the beach.

He sees a man in a Light-House.

"Carver"

Cloud runs near the light-house while dodging bullets continuously.

He makes it to the lighthouse and walks up the stairs.

He sees that Jack Carver is no longer there.

"Oh man where is he?"

He walks down the stairs and when he gets to the bottom, Jack is waiting to shoot him with a machine gun.

"Whoa!"

Cloud dodges the bullets and blocks them with his sword.

"BURN"

Carver runs out of bullets and runs away hoping not to get killed.

He throws a grenade.

"Hold on!"

The grenade explodes.

Cloud is not dead but hurt.

Cloud gets up and sees a man in the bushes.

He runs towards the bushes as the man in them runs away.

"I'm not letting you escape!"

He gets to the bushes and throws a stone at the man.

The stone hits the man and the man falls down.

"Got you Jack"

He turns the man around to see its Gordan Freemen

"Gordon where is Jack Carver?"

A bullet goes off.

"Ah!"

Cloud's arm is hit.

"Come back here!"

Gordon grabs a gun.

Cloud turns around.

Gordon attempts to shoot Cloud but Cloud runs into the bushes.

"Where are you!"

He grabs his crowbar and looks to find Cloud.

"Come out, come out wherever you are."

"Hello!"

Gordan turns around and gets slashed with the sword.

"Ah!"

Gordan gets his crowbar broken.

Gordan runs away while attempting to shoot Cloud.

Gordan runs into the water and points the gun at Cloud.

"Don't move or I'll shoot you Final Fantasy reject."

Cloud smiles and laughs

"What's so funny?"

"You'll see!"

"Hello Gordon."

Gordon turns around and gets shot by Alyx.

Cloud looks at Alyx and walks off.

Meanwhile, Cloud is running trying to find ammo.

"Come on somewhere anywhere please!"

He sees ammo in the bushes.

"Yes!"

He goes in only to find it's Solid Snake in disguise.

"NO!"

Carver shoots one more bullet but misses.

Snake grabs Carver.

"Oh Carver…it's too bad you won't make it to the end!"

Snake then slits Carver's throat.

#11 Crypto 137, #2 Gordon Freemen, and #8 Jack Carver dead 34 to go

"Hello people, I mean characters. It is time for the first ever Cliffy report. I'm going to first fill you in on who got iced. In order, #25 Shinobi, #3 Mega-man, #28 Bowser, #38 Tina Armstrong, #39 Donkey Kong, #11 Crypto 137, #2 Gordon Freemen, and #8 Jack Carver. Not too shabby. 8 dead in only 6 hour…don't slow down! Now for the danger zones…starting at 7:00…F-5…and starting at 10:00…N-2. Mark those down and don't forget them!"


	4. As The Day Ends

Hitman was following a trail of blood that he spotted.

He followed and saw Ken and Ryu fighting and both men were bleeding.

Hitman watched them fight it out.

Ken kicked Ryu into a shed.

Hitman came out and pointed the gun at Ken.

"Don't you move"

Ken kicked the gun out of Hitman's hand and grabbed his knife.

He attempted to stab Hitman.

"I will kill you!"

Suddenly both men hear a noise.

Out of nowhere, Ryu comes out with a tractor machine and runs Ken over.

Hitman dodges it, grabs his knife, and throws it at the back of Ryu.

Ryu grunts in pain, and falls off the machine.

#40 Ken and #41 Ryu dead 32 to go

"Come on Sonic you can do it."

"Yeah Sonic it's not that hard to make a damn fire."

"Guys hold on I…"

Gunshots suddenly come out.

"OH my god it's Shadow!"

"You traitor…pay the consequences!"

Knuckles runs at Shadow.

"Never"

Shadow shoots at Knuckles.

Both men land on their feet.

Knuckles falls to the ground.

"Knuckles"

Tails drops down to his knees in shock.

Tails grabs a piece of wood.

"That's it!"

"Tails no…don't do it!"

Tails runs and hits Shadow.

"I'm not done with you traitor!"

Shadow knocks Tails down.

"That's it! I can't just stand here and watch!"

Sonic runs at Shadow in an attempt to save Tails.

"Die Shadow Die"

Shadow dodges Sonic's punches.

Tails hits Shadow in the back with a piece of wood.

"You try a sneak attack, huh?"

Tails attempts to hit Shadow again but Shadow hits Tail's with his gun.

Sonic attempts to hit Shadow but he jumps out of the way.

"I'm going to end this now!"

Shadow shoots multiple shots of his gun at Sonic but Sonic moves out of the way.

"AH!"

Sonic hears the scream of Tails.

"Tails…NO"

Sonic rushes to the aid of Tails.

"It's your own damn fault…if you had taken the shot…then he would still be alive."

"YOU"

Sonic runs at Shadow.

Sonic knocks the gun out of Shadow's hand.

"My gun"

Shadow attempts to get his gun but gets rolled over by Sonic.

Sonic grabs the gun.

"This is for Tail's…AND FOR PUTTING MILLIONS OF GAMERS THROUGH HELL WITH YOUR CRAPPY GAME!"

Sonic shoots down Shadow multiple times.

Sonic hears Tails take a breath.

"Tails"

Sonic runs over to Tails.

"Are you ok?"

"Sonic…don't die…too soon…do your best…and watch out…for the Mario Bros."

"I will."

"Goodbye"

Tails takes his last breathe and dies.

#23 Knuckles, #22 Tails, and #21 Shadow dead 29 to go

"Scorpion"

"Liu-Kang"

"Sub-Zero"

"MORTAL KOMBAT"

"Who the hell was that?"

Yoshi runs away.

"Wow that was a mood killer."

"FIGHT"

"Now who the hell was that?"

"I don't know but let's do what he says!"

Liu-Kang, Sub-Zero, and Scorpion started to fight.

"Get over here!"

Scorpion grabbed Liu Kang.

Scorpion took out his sword.

"You shall perish."

Sub Zero through an ice-pick at Scorpion.

Scorpion grunts in pain.

Liu Kang starts kicking Sub-Zero.

"D-d-d-d-DIE"

Liu Kang smacks the face of Sub-Zero as he falls of the ledge of the building they're fighting in and into a spiked pit.

"You forgot about me so quickly, huh?"

Liu Kang turns around and is stabbed by Scorpion with his sword.

"Prepare to experience the fatality."

Scorpion does some moves.

Scorpion launches his snake-like things into the eyes of Liu Kang and pulls them out.

Then Scorpion cuts Liu Kang in half.

"I am the winner."

Out of nowhere Sam Fisher drops down and breaks Scorpion's neck.

"That's my fatality…how'd you like it?"

#32 Sub-Zero, #31 Liu-Kang, #33 Scorpion dead 26 to go

Back at the headquarters…

"Man…first day and only 26 left…that's saying much."

Meanwhile…

"Joanna I found a place!"

Conker walks up to a small house.

"Good find Conk."

"Thanks Joe."

They walk past the house and Joanna trips on something.

"What the?"

She then sees the severed head of Link on the ground.

"He put up a good fight but not good enough."

"Onimusha?"

"It is me…and now you shall end up like Link…headless."

Onimusha attacks Joanna.

"Conker run!"

Conker runs in the house.

"Not there, Conker what are you doing?"

Onimusha cuts off some of Joanna's fingers.

"Ouch!"

Joanna grabs her gun but Onimusha slashes it out of her hand.

"Conker!"

Conker runs out with a shotgun…

"Stay away from her!"

Conker pulls the trigger and a loud blast echoes.

Onimusha falls to the ground with a bullet hole in his chest and blood on the ground.

"Wow Conker…nice."

"I was Live and Uncut once you know that?"

Conker cocks the gun.

#26 Onimusha and #6 Link dead 24 to go

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

Zelda and Yoshi looked through a house.

"Don't move."

Leon Kennedy pointed up a gun at them.

"What do you guys want?"

"Shelter and help…Tommy managed to hit my arm."

"Vercetti?...the one from GTA Vice City?"

"Yeah he's a machine."

Leon grabbed some medicine and food.

"Just have a seat."

Leon continued to nurse Zelda.

The Nintendo Clan was walking through the forest.

"Hold on…"

"What?"

"I see footsteps."

Mario examined the footsteps.

All of the sudden the ground started shaking.

"What's going on?"

Peach uttered in fear.

"Ground Pound that's what!"

Waluigi shot Daisy down with an arrow.

"Oh my god how could you?"

Peach dropped to Daisy's aid and so did Luigi.

"This was my weapon…I think it works."

"You…"

Luigi got up and threw a green fireball at Waluigi.

"Gah!"

Luigi grabbed the arrow gun and shot Waluigi.

"I can't believe you just did that Luigi."

Luigi stood there with the gun.

"We're still not through!"

Wario jumped out of the trees and on to Peach.

"I'm going to hurt this girl."

The impact of the drop caused Luigi to drop the gun.

"Let go of her!"

Mario ran in hope of saving the Princess.

Waluigi sat up.

"Prepare to experience the ground-pound!"

Peach kicked Wario's crotch.

Luigi threw Mario the arrow gun.  
"NO!"

Mario shot Wario with the arrow gun.

#16 Waluigi and #15 Wario dead 23 to go

Back at headquarters…

"Man who knew a Nintendo character could be so violent."

"I know…"

"Sir it's time for another report."

"Oh that's right."

"Hello characters of the gaming world and get ready for another Cliffy Report. It's the official end of the first day people and you've already killed off 19 others. The list of dead after my last report are as follows…#40 Ken, #41 Ryu, #23 Knuckles, #22 Tails, #21 Shadow, #32 Sub-Zero, #31 Liu-Kang, #33 Scorpion, #26 Onimusha, #16 Waluigi, #15 Wario and #6 Link…that's a lot of corpses! I'm adding 3 more danger zones starting in every hour…H-6, X-9, and R-2…mark them down!"

This chapter took so long to upload!

Sorry for forgetting to list Link's death.


	5. Action Adventure Alliance

A bell rang throughout the entire island forcing everyone to awaken.

(Over Loud Speaker)

"Wake up characters. Nap time is over…it's KILL TIME NOW!"

Lara Croft had just finished showering and changing.

"Hello Lara"

"What…"

Lara seemed startled.

Alyx Vance walked out with a gun.

"Hello Alex"

"Hello…"

"What do you want?"

"I saw Yoshi today"

"OK what does that have to do with me?"

"I'll show you"

Alyx pulls out Yoshi's severed head.

"You're going to end up like this…"

Alyx pulls out a samurai sword and runs at Lara.

Lara dodges most hits.

Lara runs for her gun.

Alyx grabs her foot.

"Oh no Lara"

Alyx attempts to slash Lara but misses.

Lara rolls away and grabs her gun.

"BITCH"

Lara shoots the gun and hits Alyx's leg as Alyx blocks most of the shots.

Alyx jumps and stabs Lara.

"I win"

"Not just yet…"

Lara falls to the ground and dies.

"What did she mean by that?"

"She meant me…"

Alyx turns around and gets an axe thrown at her head.

"Rya…"

Alyx falls to the ground and takes her sword.

"Why…"

"I wanted my sword back"

Rya walks away.

#14 Yoshi dead #17 Lara Croft dead #18 Alyx Vance dead 31 to go

Solid Snake was walking and found a factory.

"Wow a factory on an island…what are the odds?"

He walks in and finds out they used to make guns.

"Oh"

There were no guns in the factory.

He was looking around.

He walks up the stairs.

He turns around and gets knocked out by someone.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Nintendo guys come over here…"

Mario found Rya dragging a body.

"Oh man…"

"OW!"

"What the…"

Blood is everywhere…

"DAISY"

Daisy has been sniped.

"What the hell?"

"IN THE TREES"

Mario looks in the trees and its Sonic…

"Sonic! GUYS RUN!"

Luigi and Peach run but Peach is shot.

"PEACH"

"I have nothing else to lose…and I'm not holding back!"

Sonic screams as he runs at Mario.

Mario throws a fireball

Sonic dodges and rolls over Mario.

"Luigi…tell Mario…I love him"

Peach dies.

"Peach…"

Sonic and Mario continue to fight but then they hear something.

A car horn…

"What the…"

They see Tommy drive fast by them and drives past them…

Sonic leaves at that time…

"I'll fight you later!"

"I WILL TAKE MY REVENGE!"

Mario screams as Sonic flies away.

Back at factory…

"Hello Snake"

Snake wakes up…

"Fisher…"

"Yes it's me…"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to prove that I…am the true stealth master!"

Sam turns on the gas in the chamber…

"But first let's see you get out of this"

Sam leaves the room and locks the door…

"Shit…"

Snake starts coughing but eventually breaks out from the chair where he's chained up in.

Snakes struggles to squeeze out of the chain but does.

He starts hammering down on the door.

He breaks down the door but Sam jumps down on him from the roof of the room.

"I will kill you! I AM the true stealth master…!"

Sam gets thrown off the platform when he gets dumped over the railing.

Snake jumps down on Fisher.

Snake starts punching and beating Fisher down…

"Come on Fisher…prove yourself"

Fisher pushed Snake off him.

Fisher tackled Snake to the outside.

Fisher throws Snake into the wall.

Fisher grabs a piece of wood.

Snake dodges it and trips Fisher.

Snake grabs the piece of wood and hits Fisher.

Snake nails Fisher with the piece of wood on the head and runs off.

"Come back here Snake!"

Fisher ran towards Snake.

He saw blood on the ground.

Fisher laughs quietly and grins as he follows the trail.

He follows it but Snake isn't there.

"NO!"

He is grabbed from behind and has his neck broken.

"Yes…"

#35 Sam Fisher dead 30 to go

(Over Loud Speaker)

"Alright characters…it's time for another Cliffy Report….OK first the list of those who are dead… #14 Yoshi #17 Lara Croft #18 Alyx Vance, and #35 Sam Fisher. There are only 30 of you left but you guys are slowing down! I'm adding 5 more danger zones."

Cliffy announced the danger zones.

"JAK!"

"RATCHET?"

Jak and Racthet stared each other down as they prepared to fight….

"DIE JAK DIE!"

Jak and Ratchet tackles each other.

"IF WE HAVE TO SETTLE WHICH ACTION ADVETURE GAME IS THE BEST…THIS IS THE WAY I WANT TO SETTLE IT!"

"I AGREE!"

Jak and Ratchet ran at each other and knocked each other down.

"THAT'S IT RATCHET! YOU'RE DEAD!"

Jak ran at Ratchet at top speed…

"We'll just see about that!"

Ratchet ran at Jak.

Both men screamed while running…

"STOP!"

A voice came out of nowhere.

"What the? Who was that?"

They saw a sign coming out from the bushes that said "cover the back of your collars"

Ratchet and Jak both did.

Then came out Daxter & Clank…

"DAXTER!"

"CLANK!"

"Quiet someone might hear you…"

"How'd you guys get here?"

"We snuck in…security isn't too tight…"

"Not tight at all actually…"

"But that's not the point…"

"Yeah the point is that all 4 of us can beat this!"

"HOW?"

Daxter & Clank looked at each other and say at the same time…

"WE HACK THEIR SYSTEMS!"

Ratchet & Daxter smile…

Looks like a new alliance has been formed…


End file.
